


Want

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Advice, Angst, Boyfriends, Career, Comfort, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Love, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Reddie comfort, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Richie gives Eddie advice about what he should do for work
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 12





	Want

“Do the things you want,” Richie told Eddie who was wiping his teary eyes with a tissue. This breakdown had been coming on for a couple of weeks now and Richie could sense it. He didn’t know how long Eddie had been struggling with this identity crisis for, but now things were just starting to change in a more positive way. Albeit, an overwhelming change, too.

Sniffling, and taking deep breaths, Eddie couldn’t let himself get worked up. Pain still inflicted his insides. Having a scar wasn’t making his mental esteem any better. It was so ugly.

“You don’t have to take another boring risk analyzer job. Take up something else once you’re back on your feet,” Richie suggested, moving his hand in slow comforting motions against his lovers back. He just wanted Eddie to be happy.

“That’s the thing, Rich,” Eddie said to him, his voice shaking. “I don’t know what else I’m good at!”

Richie snorted, startled Eddie a bit. He never liked when Richie did that. Which was why Richie did it in the first place. “That’s not true! You’re good at a lot of things!”

“Name one.” Eddie was so miserable that he couldn’t even think straight. That bottle of anti-depressants that doctors prescribed to him remained unopened in the bathroom. Just the thought about even being recommended to take such a drug scared him. Besides, he’d taken placebos his whole life. What would taking something real be like?

“Remember when you performed surgery on Ben?”

“It’s as clear as day,” Eddie answered. That was a moment he was proud of.

“What about being a doctor?” Richie suggested.

That was a great idea… if he were younger. “Rich, I don’t have the time for that now,” Eddie admitted. “I’d have to go to medical school for years, complete degrees, and not to mention I’d have to complete internships.”

Back to thinking. “You like to give people guidance.”

Eddie nodded. Helping people was important. But, was he capable to give others guidance? Eddie didn’t even know if he was in the right mindset to be a counselor or a therapist when he himself was trying to start over. Even at the age of forty, everything felt too late. Now, he earned a second chance. To do what?

“You do like to help people learn,” Richie went on.

A light switched on in Eddie’s eyes. Feeling relieved to see that sparkle, Richie was finally happy to see that look of defeat leave Eddie. It tore him apart to see Eddie this way to the point that it stressed Richie out. Having a career that he loved made him feel guilty. Not to mention, he put off a couple of his own shows for Eddie’s sake since he had moved in to take care of him. Soon, Eddie would be back on his feet.

“A teacher,” Eddie echoed Richie’s words. A smile curled upon his face as he sat forward, wincing a bit from the pain. “Yeah, I could be a teacher! I just need to find a school, and it doesn’t take too long. But, wait that still means that I’d need to get a job because going to college is expensive. What if-”

Richie cut him off, wrapping an arm around Eddie’s shoulder. “Relax, listen to your heart. You’ll figure it out,” he said softly to him in an encouraging voice. “And I’m here to support you every step of the way. If you need the money…”

“No!” Eddie cut him off, shaking his head. “I need to do this on my own.” Eddie looked into Richie’s eyes so tenderly, happy that he was here. He shouldn’t have been surprised because Richie was always here to give his support. Joking was his nature. But, he never let a friend down.

Richie couldn’t take his eyes off that endearing look. He just wanted a room full of pictures with Eddie’s adorable face. Snuggling together, their hands hugging, the lovers shared a kiss and enjoyed watching TV.


End file.
